Eagle Mountain
Eagle Mountain is a mountain located about 20-30 miles away from the Mall. It is 2267 metres high. History After the virus returned, a group of the Mallrats searched for answers and an antidote. When trying to decrypt computer files found on Hope Island, Jack found several references to the word eagle, and one time it was followed by the code 322:966. Dal suggested they might be map coordinates, and they located Eagle Mountain on a map. Simultaneously, Tai-San had a dream about a mountain and an eagle.Series 1 Episode 50 Despite Amber and Zandra's objections, all the Mallrats minus Bray started a journey to Eagle Mountain the next morning. On the road, they met a group of men who threatened to kill them unless they turned around.Series 1 Episode 51 After being tipped off by a message written by Trudy on a mirror in the Mall, Bray arrived with Ebony in the Locos' bus and drove through the barricade of men. The bus broke down by a river, and they had to walk the rest of the way. As Jack lost his map and compass at the barricade, they had to follow Tai-San's spiritual bearing.Series 1 Episode 51 Arriving at Eagle Mountain they find an observatory which tracks a satellite. At Eagle Mountain, some of the Mallrats want to disband, Lex and Zandra plan on going over the mountains to see what is there, Jack and Tai-San plan on staying at the Observatory and Bray tries to slip away unnoticed. It is on Eagle Mountain that Amber and Bray finally realise how they feel about each other (with the help of Lex). At the beginning of Season Two, an explosion occurs at the Observatory and the Mall Rats barely escape with their lives. Two don't and the the the Mall Rats lay Zandra and Amber to rest on the side of the mountain. In season three it is discovered by Lex, Bray and Dal that Amber may still be alive and the burial was all a trick. Dal returns to Eagle Mountain to find out the truth about his friend, followed by Bray and Lex. Amber it seems, was tricked by Ebony into pretending to be dead, and was found with concussion by Pride on Eagle Mountain and he brought her to the Ecos. When Dal dies in season three, he is buried up on Eagle Mountain. Jack later visits the grave site to mourn Dal, having been a prisoner of The Chosen when Dal died. In season five, although they don't return to Eagle Mountain, Trudy and Amber both look upon it from a distance as Amber recalls memories of herself and Bray. In book The Tribe: A New Dawn the Observatory in Eagle Mountain is shown to be more important than what is initially was thought to be. The advanced technologies inside the place are highly sought out by The Collective. It is revealed that the Observatory has at least three levels and the paradise headsets and the survival pod which Ram was going to stay in at the end of his reign originated from the technology there. References Category:Locations